concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Poco Concerts 1960s
1968 October (UD) Troubadour, West Hollywood, CA Billed as Pogo, the band made their debut at a Monday hoot night. Mondays in October were 7th, 14th, and 21st. Just learned that the Troubadour was closed for remodeling between October 1-8 so that eliminates the 7th as a potential date. They played a five song set. October 24 Troubadour, West Hollywood, CA Billed now as R.F.D., the band plays a full set on a fill-in date. November 2 Bovard Auditorium, University of Southern California, Los Angeles, CA Hoyt Axton, Bob Lind, Three Dog Night Billed as a surprise guest, R.F.D. opened the show. This show was a benefit for the LA Free Clinic. November 19-December 1 Troubadour, West Hollywood, CA Biff Rose The band has reverted to using the name Pogo for this stand. December 6--9 Troubadour, West Hollywood, CA Nitty Gritty Dirt Band Recent information has revealed that Pogo extended their two day stay to four days. December 21 Anaheim Convention Center, Anaheim, CA Canned Heat (headliner), Southern Comfort Show was reportedly filmed for telecast on Ch. 9 in Los Angeles. Local LA DJ Sam Riddle promoted the show. December 26-29 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA Steve Miller, Sly & the Family Stone Pogo makes its first out of town appearance. It is less than stellar with management getting into a dispute with Fillmore owner Bill Graham. At one show, Glad bassist Tim Schmit drove down from Sacramento to see the band he’d missed out on joining during the summer. Amazed at what he saw, Schmit returned home and wrote Hear That Music, a song that Poco would perform on their live DELIVERIN’ album after Schmit eventually joined Poco. December 31 Shrine Hall, Los Angeles, CA Canned Heat, Lee Michaels, Black Pearl, Love Army, Sweetwater Prior to the show, Walt Kelley slaps a cease-and-desist order on the group for use of the name Pogo. They change it to Poco. Local reviews indicated that Pogo’s set was filmed for a local TV teen show. Randy Meisner's tenure with Pogo ends during the recording of their first album. He participates in the early shows of 1969, but is gone by April. The remainder of the shows are completed by a foursome as Messina returns to the bass. The group settles on the compromise name of Poco after cartoonist Walt Kelly threatens to sue them for using his character's name. 1969 January 25 Beverly Hills High School Auditorium, Beverly Hills, CA Three Dog Night, Linda Ronstadt, Ralph Plummer Linda Ronstadt was the opening act. February 4-9 Troubadour, West Hollywood, CA Steve Gillette February 28 Governor's Hall, State Fairgrounds, Sacramento, CA Taj Mahal, Big Foot, West March 18-23 Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA Steve Gillette March 29 Gymnasium, Ventura College, Ventura, CA Lee Michaels, Black Pearl Poco is billed yet again as Pogo April 5 Terrace Ballroom, Salt Lake City, UT AB Skhy April 8 Steve Allan Show airdate This is a facinating booking, considering that Poco does not have a record released yet. April 10 Robertson Gym, UC Santa Barbara, Santa Barbara, CA Canned Heat, Ace of Cups, Dry Paint April 11-12 White Room, Buena Park, CA Illinois Speed Press After the show, ISP guitarist Paul Cotton introduces himself to the group in the hopes that "something might click." April 12 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Santa Rosa, CA Hot Tuna Thanks to Larry Miller who informs us that this show did not take place despite nearly 1,000 people who showed up! April 18 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA Creedence Clearwater Revivial Pogo cancels their appearance, Sir Douglas Quintet replaces them on the bill. April 18 Gym, UC San Diego, La Jolla, CA Buddy Miles, Pulse April 19 Thee Experience, Los Angeles, CA Blues Image, Rockin' Foo (or Southwind) May 2, 1969 Love Auditorium, Davidson College, Davidson, NC (supported by Ars Nova) May 9-11, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Family) May 12-17, 1969 Bitter End, New York City, NY (the 12th was a showcase for Epic Records executives) May 12, 1969 The Scene, New York City, NY (An after hours show after their set at the Bitter End) May 23, 1969 International Ballroom, Lafayette Hotel, Long Beach, CA (Servite High School Prom Dance) May 24 Northern California Folk Rock Festival, Santa Clara County Fairgrounds, San Jose, CA Chuck Berry, Santana, Jefferson Airplane Timothy B. Schmit is a member of Poco, however, he does not perform with the group. Redwing guitarist Tom Phillips attends this show and confirms that Schmit had joined the band but did not yet perform live with them. Spring (UD) Turlock Rodeo Days, Fairgrounds, Turlock, CA Three Dog Night June 13, 1969 Palladium, Hollywood, CA (supporting The Who & Bonzo Dog Band) June 17-22 Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA Steve Martin, Cathy Smith June 22 Newport Pop Festival, Devonshire Downs, San Fernando State College, Northridge, CA J.Winters, Young Rascals, Booker T. & MG’s, 3 Dog Night, Byrds, Grassroots, Chamber Bros., Marvin Gaye, Mother Earth Portions of Poco’s set were filmed for a possible theatrical release on the festival. June 24-June 28 Troubadour, West Hollywood, CA Steve Martin Poco arrived late from Denver on June 28th to find Steve Martin doing their songs on banjo to fill time. June 28 Denver Pop Festival, Mile High Stadium, Denver, CO Aeorta, Zephyr, Buckley, J. Winters, Creedence Ckearwater Revival Promoter Barry Fey of the Denver Festival flys Poco in and out of Denver so that they can play the festival and still make their evening show at the Troubadour. The festival itself was marred by gate crashers and the police. June 29-July 2 Troubadour, West Hollywood, CA Steve Martin July 3 ABC Studio, Los Angeles, CA for Joey Bishop Show (airdate) Poco performed 2 songs and spent some time on the couch with Joey. July 3-5 Eagles Auditorium, Seattle, WA The performance on the 5th was aired over a local radio station. July 12 Tarrent County Convention Center, Ft. Worth, TX Johnny Rivers, Southwest FOB Prior to the show, Poco sits for an interview with the Dallas Morning News. July 18-19, 1969 Thee Experience, Los Angeles, CA (with The Baby, C.K. Strong) July 25-27, 1969 Family Dog on the Great Highway, San Francisco, CA (supporting Charley Musselwhite, with Zoot Money, Deadly Nightshade, Harvey Mandel & Magic Sam) July 29-August 3 Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA Sunshine Company The rhythm section of the opening act the Sunshine Company, Larry Simms on bass and Merle Bregante on drums later worked with Poco guitarist Jimmy Messina in the original Loggins & Messina group. August 16 Cal State Fullerton, Fullerton, CA Hook, Smokestack Lightnin' (UD) The Fens, Boston, MA Youngbloods, Livingston Taylor This could have taken place in 1970. August 22-23 New York City Pavilion, Flushing Meadows, NY Chamber Brothers, Albert King A record crowd of 14,700 attended the performances. August 24 Vancouver Pop Festival, Paradise Valley Resort, Squamish, BC The Doors, Byrds, Led Zepplin, Santana September 2-7 Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA Sunshine Company Tim Schmit joins Poco for live shows around this time. Schmit had been a part of Poco’s entourage since May but only began playing with the band now September 6 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA Three Dog Night, Savoy Brown September 12 Woman's Gym, Fullerton Junior College, Fullerton, CA Sweetbread, Pat Yungal Poco was paid $1,250 for this performance. September 19 Veteran's Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ Creedence Clearwater Revival, Framework Roughly 13,000 attended the show, grossing $60,000 September 24 Della Reese Show airs Wally Cox, Deloras Hall September 26 Main Auditorium, University of Arizona, Tucson, AZ Red, White and Blues Band October 3-4 Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX New Atlantis (3rd), Water Brothers (4th) October 5, 1969 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX (supporting Jefferson Airplane, Grateful Dead & Byrds) October 10-11 Thee Experience, Los Angeles, CA Stonehenge and Smoke October 12 Balboa Stadium, San Diego, CA Country Joe & The Fish, Chicago, Merryweather, Framework 10,900 attend the Gnurl Festival. October (UD) Men's Gym, Cal Poly, San Luis Obispo, CA October 25 Silverado Days, Silverado Amphitheatre, Bellis Park, Buena Park, CA Nitty Gritty Dirt Band, Sunshine Company, Steve Martin An interview done prior to the show reveals that Poco has five songs in the can for their next album. November 1, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Poco replaced The Kinks, supported by Liverpool Scene) November 4, 1969 U.S. Grant High School, Van Nuys, CA (Cancelled when their booking agents, Agency for Performing Arts, would not allow the group to sign the contract) November 7-8, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supporting Iron Butterfly, with King Crimson. A fire after the show caused the November 8 show to be canceled, and closed the Kinetic Playground) November 13 Thelma's, Los Angeles, CA Jamul City The former Galaxy, this club opened on the Sunset Strip the previous night. Poco has to hastily acquire new amplifiers and other equipment and consequently the sound is terrible. November 14 Colden Auditorium, Queen's College, Flushing, NY Mountain Poco cancels, replaced by Eric Mercury November 14-16 Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA Roxy November 15 MiraCosta College, Oceanside, CA Sopwith Camel, Glass Family, Rain forced Poco’s set to end after 4 songs. Sopwith Camel canceled and returned to the campus in December. November 17 Thorne Hall, Occidental College, Los Angeles, CA Nitty Gritty Dirt Band November 19 Swing Auditorium, San Bernadino, CA C.K. Strong November 20 Santa Monica College Auditoritum, Santa Monica, CA November 21-22 Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA Humble Pie Poco cancels this date and is replaced by Mountain November 21 Sexson Auditorium, Pasadena City College, Pasadena, CA Sunshine Company, Matchbox November 26 Men's Gym, Cal State Long Beach, Long Beach, CA Sunshine Company, Glass Family November 28 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA Creedence Clearwater Revival, Roxy November 29 Boss City, Channel 9, Los Angeles, CA Gary Lewis, This was the airdate for this local TV music show. December (UD) Covina High School, Covina, CA This show was subsequently canceled. December 6 Arizona State Fair Exhibition Hall, Phoenix, AZ Lee Michaels, Zephyr December 6 Boss City, Channel 9, Los Angeles, CA Poco makes a return appearance to this local Los Angeles show. December 16 Troubadour, West Hollywood, CA No performance. Poco throws a Christmas party. Stephen Stills, Dewey Martin, Micky Dolenz, Don Grady all attend December 16-21 Troubadour, West Hollywood, CA Longbranch Pennywhistle Longbranch Pennywhistle was Glenn Frey and John David Souther.